


Just Friends

by Lost_Muse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Complete, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Muse/pseuds/Lost_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Thomas wasn't sure if confessing his feelings was such a good idea. They were, after all, just friends, right? </p><p>Honourable Mention in princesslily's First Kiss Challenge.</p><p>One Shot | Complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

_Banner by enchantedx@TDA_

* * *

 

 

Dean Thomas fixed his tie for the third time that evening as he stared into the mirror. He was contemplating yet again whether he should ditch the Muggle suit and opt for wizard robes when he distinctly heard the sound of apparation right outside the window. Well, now it was too late to change.

Flattening his hair, Dean padded towards the apartment door, ready to let Lavender Brown in. Just the thought of her made him smile, and the anxiety he’d been feeling all along about his outfit or his hair dissipated. He simply could not wait to see her.

“Lavender, hi,” he exclaimed in greeting, throwing open the door just as her hand was on the doorbell.

“Hey Dean! How’ve you been?” She smiled up at him, a cute little dimple appearing on her left cheek, and his breath caught in his throat. They hugged briefly and she strolled inside, shrugging off her coat, looking beautiful as always. Dean could not believe this lovely woman was his friend.

After all, if two years ago, someone would have told him that he’d be best friends with Lavender Brown, he would have laughed in their face. While the two had been in the same year at Hogwarts, they had barely had any decent interaction. He had always found her a little too ‘girly’ for his taste, carting her off as one of those needy girls who craved attention. But the war and its aftermath changed everything.

He had met a new, determined, stronger Lavender when he had seen her during last year’s Annual War Memorial Ball. Or perhaps she had always been that way and he’d failed to notice it. Whatever it was, the memory of that night was etched into his mind.

Feeling lonely and lost, still recovering from the losses they’d suffered in the war, Dean had been sitting alone at the bar when Lavender, simply dressed in a black midi with minimal makeup, had slid into the seat next to him. They had struck polite conversation before one thing had led to another and they ended up talking the entire night. That was only the beginning of their friendship.

“Wow, you’re all fancy,” Lavender piped up as she saw him properly for the first time since she’d come in, settling on the couch.

Dean felt the tips of his ears turn red. While she had been his close friend for a year, he had only realised a few weeks ago that what he felt for her was a lot more than just platonic friendship. He wondered how he couldn’t have seen it sooner, especially with the way he’d had always made time to catch up with her every alternate Saturday ever since the Ball, to the point it had become tradition. He had certainly not given that kind of time to maintaining any other friendship of his.

“Oh, it’s nothing really,” Dean muttered, still shuffling his feet. Lavender raised a brow.

“Come on, something’s up. You’re acting nervous and weird. Tell me what’s going on.” She patted the spot next to her on the couch, and he braced himself before taking it. Her large brown eyes turned on him expectantly and he cleared his throat.

Now was the moment. He had to tell her how he felt. Tonight was just for that. He had to get over his fear of how it would affect their friendship because he didn’t know how she felt. Sometimes, he thought she was giving him subtle hints, but he could have read the ‘signs’ wrong. Nonetheless, he had to give it a shot.

“Lavender, well, er, you know, I really like…like the fact that you’re still taking out the time to meet me. You know, with your new job and all,” he stuttered, cursing himself inwardly. Lavender frowned at him before a small chuckle escaped her lips.

“Of course I’m still meeting you. You’re my friend, silly. Work at Mungo’s can be hectic but I’m not going to break tradition and forgo Dean nights for it.”

“Dean nights?” he asked, smiling slightly. It was Lavender’s turn to blush.

“Yeah, I mean, that probably sounds all funny, but that's what I’ve been calling our Saturday evening catch ups. Speaking of, do you realise next Saturday is the Annual Ball?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I remember.”

“It’s going to mark a year of our friendship! How cool is that?” Lavender’s eyes shined with excitement and Dean found himself grinning.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to get me one of those awful ‘best friend’ bracelets you got Parvati on your friendship-anniversary,” he laughed, knowing Lavender’s fondness for ‘celebrating’ such occasions. She mock-gasped at his comment, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

“Oh now you wait Dean Thomas, I’m going to get you a gift you’ll hate, but I won’t talk to you unless you wear it,” she smirked with a cute pout, her hair falling in front of her eyes as she leaned forward, and Dean felt his insides squirm. Wow, had he just transported back to his teenage years?

“You wouldn’t dare!” he replied, watching her laugh and enjoying their easy conversation. Was he sure he wanted to screw up this friendship for something more? What if it made things awkward? He didn’t want to lose her entirely.

“Dean! Where’re you lost?” She snapped her fingers in front his face and he realised he’d been staring into space, overthinking whether he should say what was on his mind or not. He gave her a sheepish smile.

“Sorry…I’m just a little preoccupied tonight.”

“Is it serious? It’s something bad, isn’t it? Tell me what’s going on.” Lavender bit her lip, worried.

“No no, it’s nothing bad.”

“But it’s got you all worked up. Dean, tell me what’s going on before my brain conjures up some stupid scenario and I have a major freak out,” she said seriously, her eyes soft with concern. He looked at her and took a deep breath.

“Fine, I’ll tell you, but, um, you have to promise me, you won’t be…mad. Or weird. Like, if you don’t like what I say, you can just tell me to stop, and I will. But you won’t stop being my friend…or let it… change anything,” he mumbled, embarrassed, not even sure if he was making sense. Lavender rolled her eyes and took his hand in hers. Another jolt through his stomach. Merlin.

“Dean, you’re one of my closest friends. No matter what you say, whatever strange thing you’ve done, I’m not going to judge you and I sure as hell am not going to stop being your friend. That’s the stupidest thing you could say. Now, spit it out.”

She squeezed his hand reassuringly, expecting some kind of bad news seeing him in so much distress. Dean nodded, steeling himself.

“Lavender, I…I really like you,” he managed to choke out, not daring to look at her face. “Like you as a lot more than a friend. I honestly don’t know for how long. I was a git to not have seen it sooner though…I just. You’re so pretty and understanding and such an amazing friend. And what we share, it’s great, and I don’t want to ruin anything. So if you, um, don’t feel the same way, you can just be honest with me and we can pretend like this never happened. Uh, I don’t know why I even decided to tell you, it’s probably not a good idea-,” he was rambling, but stopped as Lavender laughed.

“Merlin, you are a moron!” She exclaimed and his eyes widened.

“I-what?” Dean’s worst fears were confirmed at her outburst and he began to withdraw his hand from hers. She realised in an instant what he was trying to do and frantically shook her head.

“No, no! I mean, I…I really like you too,” she said with a smile. “I have liked you for what feels like forever but you never made a move. I had no idea whether you felt the same. I can’t believe you do and you’ve not said something before! You need to stop overthinking so much,” Lavender chuckled, the corner of her lips quivering, and Dean couldn’t believe his ears.

“So, er, you’e really into me? You’re not just saying this to spare my feelings?” He asked, still nervous. He had always been unsure of himself, the war had only aggravated that, and it had been too long since something good had happened to him - except for Lavender’s friendship of course - so was it really possible that luck was favouring him at last?

“Dean, I may be your friend but I’m not going to lie about something like this just to spare your feelings,” she told him sternly and a ripple of relief rushed through him. “Now, stop being an idiot and kiss me,” she added, giggling cutely, making him do a double take. Had he heard that correctly?

“I-what?” He sputtered, for the second time that night. Lavender rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on.”

He could only stare in bewilderment as she drew closer, putting a hand on his cheek.

“I’ve wanted to do this for too long,” she breathed and gently pressed her lips against his.

Dean’s heart was beating madly but it only took him a moment to respond.

He was amazed. Lavender Brown, his best friend, the girl he had liked for ages, was finally kissing him. Their first kiss was everything he had imagined it to be; in fact, a lot more exquisite than in his fantasies. Her lips were soft and sweet against his, tasting of cherries. Her scent was intoxicating and as she ran her hands through his hair, he thought he’d died and gone to heaven.

A fire he had never experienced before burned through his veins, blood pounding in his ears, and involuntarily he drew her closer, never wanting to let go. It felt like he had been waiting for this moment all his life, and now that it had come to him, he knew it was the beginning of something amazing.

He had kissed a few girls before, but it had never been like this. He supposed the intensity of his feelings for her made all the difference.

When they finally had to pull away, Dean realised he was strangely gratified to see Lavender’s flushed skin and red cheeks. She had never looked as beautiful as she did in that moment. Her eyes sparkled with a rare shine and a shy smile graced her lips.

He smiled back, feeling himself turn red. His hands still rested on her waist, and her fingers were still wrapped around his neck. They were almost nose to nose. He momentarily hesitated, then leaned against her, their foreheads touching.

“That was…amazing,” she echoed his thoughts.

“Yeah… yeah it was,” he mumbled, finding himself speechless.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, wrapped in each other’s embrace, lost in the magnitude of the moment. Something in the air had shifted around them. It was change, but a very good one.

“So, um, you’re going to officially ask me out, right?” Lavender murmured after a beat.

He chortled.

“Of course, I would be a fool not to.”

With that, he pulled her in for another kiss, silently vowing to never keep quiet about his feelings ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote Fluff/Romance, and first time writing this pairing, so would love any feedback. Thank you for reading!


End file.
